The Adventures of Sebastian
by Trevv-oh
Summary: An original story involving Sebastian Andrews. Just starting off, but expect a lot more.


**Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Tale**

_"Son, I believe that you have been without out a Pokemon for far too long," His father said. "So, I am leaving you with one of my favorite Pokemon." He pulled out a pokeball, and presented it to his son. "Go ahead, release it out of it's pokeball." The son pushed the button on the front of the red and white ball, and there was a little flash of light. Standing before him, was his very first Pokemon. "I'm sure you will do great things with it, son."_

"Kadabra! Use psychic!" Sebastian yelled, commanding his Pokemon to attack it's opponent, a rather sturdy Graveler.

It was six months ago that his father had left him with his prized first Pokemon. His Abra, which he had loved dearly, and raised with care. That was last he ever saw of his father, as he had left the night of, and nobody knew what had happened to him. Sebastian was hurt, but no where near as much as his mother was. His mother had loved that man, and he had up and left her. Sebastian couldn't hold a grudge against his father; without him, he wouldn't have his Kadabra, and that would've been worse

The Graveler fell to the ground, fainted. His Kadabra ran over to him, and Sebastian gave it a hug.  
"Great job, Kadabra! You did an amazing job." Sebastian told his Pokemon, congratulating it on it's hard work. "Keep it up and you'll be an Alakazam in no time!"  
The trainer that he was fighting, a rather rowdy youngster, walked over to Sebastian, and smiled.  
"You did an awesome job! You're Pokemon is really strong." He told Sebastian, and Sebastian couldn't help but smile back. He loved battling with his Kadabra, it made them closer. He had other Pokemon of course, but Kadabra was his prized Pokemon, one that he couldn't live without. He returned it to it's pokeball, and looked at the youngster.

"Thanks, you're Gravler is pretty tough, too." Sebastian said, complimenting the other. He said his goodbyes, and continued on his journey through Johto. Up ahead, covered in a green, velvety moss, was a sign that read, "Ecruteak". Sebastian couldn't believe how far he come, having been born and raised in Cherrygrove.  
_This is amazing. I've come so far, and I'm getting stronger by the day._ Sebastian thought. _And I would be no where without my Pokemon._ He walked into the town, amazed by it's beauty. _This place is amazing. _Sebastian thought. It was autumn; the leaves were a brilliant array of oranges and reds- the buildings, simple yet elegant, and the people- they all seemed so happy. He looked up into the trees, seeing Pidgeys and Hoot-Hoots happily chirping- they didn't seem to have a care in the world.  
He headed towards the Pokemon Center, his Pokemon could use a nice rest. Inside he saw other trainers, resting their Pokemon as well. Up ahead, behind the station, was the ever-happy Nurse Joy. He loved them all, so nice and caring of Pokemon- everyone needed to be like that. Unfortunately, not everyone was. Several years ago there were a group of people by the name of Team Rocket. They sought to steal people's Pokemon, and use them for the wrong reason. A hero, who will forever be remembered, stopped them, and took down their leader. The team disbanded, and haven't been heard of since.  
"Hello, Nurse Joy." Sebastian said with a cheery smile.  
"Why hello there. Would you like to have your Pokemon rest?" She asked, smiling right back at me.  
"Yes, please." Sebastian said, and put all four of his pokeballs on the counter. She took them, and headed to the machine behind the counter.  
"Chansey!" The pink Pokemon beside her chimed in, and Sebastian couldn't help but smile. He would love to catch a Chansey someday, but they were extremely hard to find. _Oh well. _Sebastian thought. _I'll catch one someday. _  
Nurse Joy came back with his pokeballs, and handed them to him. "Have a great day." She said. I thanked her, and headed out, not sure of what to do next.  
He decided on viewing the town- taking a look at the history of the town. His first destination: the Burned Tower. The walk there was uneventful, but when he got to the towering building, he found himself in awe.  
_So, this is where the legendary dogs resided. _Sebastian thought. _Hard to believe this is where it all went down. _He walked inside, even more amazed by what he saw.  
Parts of the floor were charred- blackened from the fire that had happened there man years ago. There was a hole in the center- and you could see down inside the basement. He knew that was where the dogs used to live, and their footprints were still slightly visible, untouched by human or Pokemon.  
"Hey there!" Someone said behind him. He turned around, and saw another young male, a little shorter with light brown hair wearing a plaid shirt and jeans. "Are you as amazed by this as I am?" He asked.  
"I don't know, I'm pretty damn amazed." Sebastian replied. The stranger smiled at him with a glimmer of white teeth.  
"I know, it's so amazing here. You can feel the history." The other boy replied with a laugh. "I'm Ace, by the way." He told Sebastian.  
"Sebastian. It's nice to meet you." He said with a smile, enjoying the other boy's cheeriness. He noticed a few pokeballs strapped to Ace's waist.  
"You're a trainer, too?" Sebastian asked.  
"Of course! I would be no where without my Pokemon." The other replied, and Sebastian couldn't help but smile a little.  
"Why? You want to battle?" Ace asked, and Sebastian became even happier.  
"Of course!" Sebastian replied.  
They headed outside- both determined to defeat the other.


End file.
